


[Podfic] The Redemption of Angels

by marianas



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera (2004)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Composing, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours, Post-Canon, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianas/pseuds/marianas
Summary: Podfic ofThe Redemption of Angelsby The-OwletNothing ever happens as you plan it, and sometimes what the heart wants is surprising.
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	[Podfic] The Redemption of Angels

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Redemption of Angels](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/760593) by The-Owlet. 



> Podfic of [The Redemption of Angels](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/2383936/1) by The-Owlet
> 
> This fic was published in 2005, I asked permission to record it in 2013, I actually recorded it in 2015, and here I am in 2021 with a finished podfic. Hi. 
> 
> Music used:   
> * Fauré - Requiem (Agnus Dei)  
> * Saint-Saëns - La Muse et la Poète  
> * Saint-Saëns - Violin Concerto No.1 in A major Op. 20
> 
> A note on the rating: there is no on-page sex between Erik and Christine. There is a brief sexual scene in chapter 24.

[The Redemption of Angels](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/2383936/1) by the-owlet  
57318 words | 5:44:00

[**direct link to mp3**](http://heriros.parakaproductions.com/phantom/The%20Redemption%20of%20Angels-auph.mp3) (247.8 MB) | [**direct link to m4b**](http://heriros.parakaproductions.com/phantom/The%20Redemption%20of%20Angels-auph.m4b) (215 MB)


End file.
